theirondruidchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Trapped Review Roundup
Woohoo! Trapped, the fifth book in The Iron Druid Chronicles, has finally been released! For long time fans of Kevin Hearne, it seems like this one is just as good as the rest. In Trapped, fans are brought twelve years after Atticus O'Sullivan goes into hiding with his apprentice Granuaile and his trusty wolfhound Oberon. As per usual, they run into trouble with characters that seem to only want one thing: a dead druid. There weren't any reviews from actual critics, but check out the reviews below from fans both new and old, and be sure to leave your own! Reviews Loved It "This book was fun "trapped" between a cover! I was skeptical when I saw Trapped would take us twelve years in the future, but I've learned not to doubt Kevin Hearne. This book was exciting, sexy, hilarious, tense, and everything in between. It is definitely one of the stronger entries in a consistently strong series." - Amazon reviewer "I have enjoyed each of the series of Iron Druid books. This fifth one in the series, was just a good as all of the others. I know this series will come to a conclusion some day, but I sincerely hope it doesn't happen anytime soon." - Amazon reviewer "Once again readers are taken on a action packed thrill ride through the many, varied mythologies as this couple and their side kick Oberon, a very handsome, quit funny wolfhound, try to complete their goal while dodging gods and elves. I have to say one of the things I really like about his series how Kevin Hearne explores the paranormal and mythological world. There are vampires, witches, and lycanthropes as well as trolls, elves and gods. There doesn’t seem to be a limit on his imagination or the characters he will create. This series is full of pop culture references, very unique fight scenes and humor." - GoodReads reviewer "Overall a wonderful addition to this series. Lots of action and humor, as well as character growth. It was great to see Granuaile come into her own and I continue to really enjoy the mythology woven into the story. The story is fast-paced, creative, and well thought out. This whole series is highly recommended to urban fantasy fans. I would definitely recommend starting with the first book of the series, because all of these books are pretty awesome." - Paperback Swap reviewer Thought It Was Okay "I loved the first four books in the Iron Druid Chronicles and book four, Tricked, is my most favorite so far so it hurts me to say that after the best book in the series comes my least favorite, Trapped. I loved the humor and the action-packed scenes in the previous books and while those aspects are still present in Trapped, they all suddenly felt tedious to me and they fell far too short for my liking." - Procrastinator's Corner Hated It We did not find any reviewers that hated the book. Wikian Poll What did you think of Trapped? Loved it! It was okay Hated it! Category:Blog posts